beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable Games
Throughout the years, the LBG have played plenty of nailbiting, intense competitive games online. Whether against each other or against the masses online, these games have put the LBG into adrenaline and put their true clutch factors to the test. Some they won, some they lost, but what all of them have in common is that they were memorable. The Hackshits One of the most famous LBG gam sessions ever was the final Versus match of Left 4 Dead 2. When we first started, we didn't know that it would be the final Versus game they'd ever play. L4D2 was the first and by far the most frequent game the LBG played until that point, but this game would go down in the history books as the game that retired Left 4 Dead 2. It started with what seemed like a regular match of No Mercy, but the true state of affairs came to reveal themselves over the course of the first few rounds. Some CSGO-esque toggling had occurred, and the enemy team could be seen teleporting, shooting with 100% accuracy through walls, or even flying as Special Infected in the finale. What's more, the game was incredibly close, but the LBG managed to maintain a lead going into the finale by outplaying them. Finally, in the finale, the LBG managed to make it pretty far as survivors, but not far enough to guarantee a victory without eliminating the other team. In an intense finish, the LBG managed to defeat the hackers with a final score of 2266 to 2157, a difference of only 109 points - a mere 30-40 seconds or so in L4D2 scoring time. Once they succeeded, all the pent up aggression and salt against these hackers came flooding out in a victorious BM-spree in the chat. We said many things about them and their families, spammed our "resorts to hacking" bind, and most famously, John told them to "get fucked, hackshits." All in all, it was a good day, and despite Jack's protests, we will never go back to Left 4 Dead 2; the day we go back to it is the day that Left 4 Dead 3 is finally announced. Which'll hopefully happen after Half-Life 3 is announced. So in other words, never. UPDATE: The previous paragraph is now obsolete, as L4D2 is back in the normal gam rotation. No, We Will Not Lose 14-16 for the Fourth Time in a Row! In what finally caused this page, after much discussion, is the incident on May 23rd of the year of our lord, 2017. This game was one for the books. This game featured things such as an obvious smurf who did not deny any claims, an asshole enemy team, and a knife kill to rival the "popular" "game series" Assassins Creed. At the end of the half, the score was 10-5; the Local Beecher Flock Stuart Little Discussion Forum Group was quite discouraged. The enemies would say things like "we win these" in situations where the smurf was up 1v4 (encounters he would often lose.) The team would also gloat and say things like "play maps you can win". This lit a fiery passion inside of Jack, one comparable to the feelings of one Eren Yeager's burning desire to "wipe every one of them Titans... off the face of this earth!". This is around when the LBG started making their push back and fighting against the enemy team. The LBG won 8 rounds in a row to bring their score up and tied the game at 14-14. Some round highlights include Gene jumping off of mini, shooting the smurf with his pistol and upon running out of bullets, unsheathing his knife and scoring a knife kill on the motherfucker that had caused the LBG so much grief; this feeling is one comparable to that of a sexual orgasm. Another round highlight was when the score was 13-14 (LBG has 13) and Jack had an AWP solo ramp. Three enemies rushed Jack; he managed to awp one of them before two appeared, and was also able to kill a terrorist who rushed the ramp box with a knife before switching to a pistol (because it's faster then reloading) and killing the third rusher. Jack clutched out the end of the round by no scoping the final enemy approaching on ramp. It was around this time the top frag smurf said something along the lines of "I'm going to start trying now." In a happy ending (something the LBG doesn't get often), they managed to tie the game 15-15 and all immediately began BM'ing the enemy team, throwing their insults back at them. In an even bigger case of justice porn, the top frag who talked so much shit left the game IMMEDIATELY after the tie screen appeared. It was a great feeling an epic saga of comebacks and idk how else to end this paragraph so bye A Spicy Situation It seemed as if it would be a normal game as everything appeared to be standard upon the LBG loading into the game. However, everything changed when the fire nation attacked two players joined the game: Spicy Boy #1 and Spicy Boy #2. At first it seemed as if the game would roll in favor of the LBG, as these two were reported as griefers by the entire enemy team; in fact, by the halftime of the game, a score of 10-5 in favor of the LBG, the only players that remained were the Spicy Boys as every other player had either left or been kicked from the game. However, something must've happened during half time (cough toggle cough) but suddenly the Spicy Squad started absolutely wrecking the LBG winning 11 rounds in the second half to win the game, a final score of 16-14. This game caused the LBG so much grief, the effects are still felt to this day. A new location was birthed from this game, nicknamed "spicy corner" which was by the box right outside of hut, a locale frequented by the Spicy Schutzstaffel and the location from which they won that devastating 30th round. The Napoleon Tobiparte One day, Beecher and Jack were playing a standard duo-queue game of CSGO. But little did they know that things would never be the same. Right off the bat, their teammate was the most Napoleon of Napoleons. He commanded and micromanaged the team from the ground up, and yelled at teammates who would not get his way. While he had the skill to back it up, he was merciless if he was the first to die in a round - he'd backseat-game the fuck out of anyone he was spectating. He also BM'd the enemy team after nearly every round for no apparent reason. About halfway through the game, despite being up by a significant margin, Napoleon audibly sighed over the mic, and said "fucking Gold Nova" to his teammates, as if he himself wasn't a Gold Nova as well. Other notable backseat gaming moments included: "Blue, I need you to rotate there right now. You gotta get in there ahead of me, can't leave me out here like that." "Green, can you watch these areas so I don't get fucked?" He expressed particular distaste at Orange, who was clearly a relative newbie who didn't have a mic and was slow to rotate. He tried to kick Orange, but was immediately shut down 1-4 by Beecher, Jack, and our other, chill teammate _X_. While Beecher and X defended him, Napoleon memorably said "... ugh, don't you get it? This is the cancer we have to remove." Finally, up by 10 points, Beecher told him to chill a bit when he was stressing out over a round. "We're up 14-4," Beecher told him. Napoleon replied "yeah I know man, I'm just seeing how well you work as a team." This amused Beecher and Jack. It was as if he fancied himself some sort of esports coach for Gold Nova-level players. Perhaps he was a recruiter for Fnatic or Team Liquid, and was testing to see how members of a CSGO team worked under pressure, perhaps in an effort to potentially recruit some players. After we won, he left rather quickly, and Beecher, Jack, and X all immediately apologized about him to the enemy team. "He's a prick," Beecher said seconds after he left. "Sorry about that." Beecher and Jack concluded that it was the one of the most stressful games of CSGO ever, and probably the only stressful one where they also had a huge lead the entire time. Upon later discovery, Jack discovered that Tobi's profile had a link to his "main account", one with 3,400 hours on CSGO. His profile says his rank is "The Global Elite". Beecher and Jack both agreed for someone with a consecutive 3,700 hours on the game, as well being in the top 10% of the top 1%, that his score and number of kills did not reflect his hour count or skill. Sad! We're Bad 2? 3? Who's keeping count. This one speaks for itself. Quite possibly the worst L4D2 play the group has had since the return of L4D2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPXVIEfuFw0 The end of the video is promising, as it shows one of the best L4D2 plays since the group brought it back.